


In Dreams

by HanaXans



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M, PWP, commentfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaXans/pseuds/HanaXans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I would never dream of killing you,” he says. He doesn’t tell her what he does dream of doing with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dreams

“I would never dream of _killing_ you,” he says. He doesn’t tell her what he does dream of doing with her.

He dreams of taking her with him, back to his ha’tak with its labs and his collection of alien technology to be deciphered and modified to ~~his~~ their advantage. He dreams of gifting her with dresses that flatter her figure far better than those dowdy military uniforms. Or skin tight leather. Whatever she’s wearing, he dreams of peeling it off, pressing kisses over her bare skin, pushing her down onto their bed, her legs opening willingly so he can kiss her there and bring her apart under his tongue.

He doesn’t tell her how he dreams of the sounds she will make, when he pushes in and takes his time fucking her. Or how she would cling to him and beg him for more– _oh god yes please like that_ –dragging her fingernails across his flesh, marking him as hers as much as he claims her for his own. He dreams of lazy kisses as they lay entangled in the aftermath, with no thoughts about Earth or the Ori or tomorrow.

Mostly he dreams that if he asked her to run away with him, she would say yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on that line from "Insiders". Originally posted on [tumblr](http://hxans.tumblr.com/post/123162276176/campylobacter-yes-baal-please-tell-us-what).


End file.
